Life After Death
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: A sequel to The Return of Jack Sparrow. Two characters have tried, and failed, to deal with the death of their friend, and have forsaken all else that they held dear to their hearts. Now, to finally let go, they must retell the entire story from the start
1. Prologue: Looking back on times past

Life after Death  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, (unless you can count being married to Cap'n Jack Sparrow!) (For the record, a good friend of mine decided to hypnotize Elizabeth, and now resides as Mrs. Turner!)  
  
Summary: A sequel to The Return of Jack Sparrow. Two characters have tried, and failed, to deal with the death of Isabelle, and have forsaken all else that they held dear to their hearts. Now, to finally let go, they must retell the entire story from the start, to learn why she gave up everything, and find a way to do what she couldn't – let go.  
  
Prologue: Looking back on times past  
  
Times were hard, days were long. The mist was endless. The Black Pearl was truly in her element on this sea – mists swirled about the ship as it pushed it's way slowly towards it's destination, the sky was overcast, and sent eerie shadows spiraling onto the deck of the ship. Only one person stood at the helm, and even then there was no real need. The ship drifted, unaided, while the endless ocean, once a place of everlasting freedom, went on forever. It took its victims, caring not for the survivors. It was a place of freedom, that was true, but it was a dark freedom that it offered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The land was worse than the ocean. There was no way to forget what had happened, there was no way to change it, there was no way to numb the pain that still lingered. Isabelle was gone, and there was no way she could be brought back. The one small thing he had to remember her was gone, and nothing could stop the memories that haunted his sleep. He'd never forget her, but he'd never have her back. The ocean had driven him away; it was a place too dark for him now. It had drawn Jack, and Jamie back to it, claiming them with an iron fist too hard to sever. Even his father and sister had gone back out, but he couldn't.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He had no recollection of the incident during the day. He didn't want to remember it. He drove himself as hard as he could, every day, until he would collapse into bed, to sleep dreamlessly for the first few hours. It was then that the nightmares started. Seeing Isabelle's face once again, even though it should have been comforting, was torture. He reached out in his sleep, calling for someone who could never answer. Hearing screams that were never heard by anyone else, screams that only existed in his mind, screams he couldn't stop.  
  
And then he would wake, to an empty ship, an empty life, only to work himself as hard as he possibly could in an effort to drive away the nightmares that were sure to come that night. But it was a futile circle – how could the nightmares be driven away, when a small part of him wanted to see her again, needed to see the small thing that kept him going. No one else understood it, how it was to lose someone they'd come to depend on for so long, someone who understood them because they were an almost complete incarnation of themselves. No, the nights would never be a friend, but they would always be what kept him alive.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A long time ago, he would have left Tortuga. Now, he couldn't. He was on the land. He was away from the place that caused so much harm, so much pain. But he was away from the one place she'd loved with all her heart, besides the Triangle.  
  
Tortuga was a place of hiding. He'd never noticed how much sadness, how much pain, the place held until he arrived with an overdose of each. No one was happy. The women were gypsies, forced from their homes with nowhere else to go. The men were nothing but outcasts, men with nowhere to go home to, no one to love them, or to love in return. The visitors brought an occasional sparkle into the lives of the permanent residents – the same thought ran through each persons mind, if they knew it or not. Would this be the person, this visitor, to save me from this place?  
  
Many were past hope, but still they asked the same question as the others. Each wanting to leave, yet each without the courage needed to step away. The only problem he faced, was that the one he wanted to save him, the one he needed to save him, was gone forever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The place stank. It was as simple as that to Elizabeth – Tortuga was no place for her son to be, and if she had to kill every man there herself to get him out, she would. The early morning light drove everyone on the island to sleep. Like vampires, these people existed during the night, afraid of the sun, except for the few beyond caring for sleep. Even though she hoped her son wouldn't be part of that crowd, she knew it was inevitable.  
  
Only two people walked the street that day. A worried husband, and a determined wife. The son they found slumped over a bar, not quite asleep, yet not quite awake. Nothing they could say would get him to move, and so when the father hoisted him, and half dragged him from the building, it was obvious that there was going to be a battle on their hands to get him to leave Tortuga.  
  
Stopping as soon as they reached the street, the son stood up. "You can't make me leave. If I have to step onto a ship again, I'd rather shoot myself here and now." He had a gun, but he didn't have the guts to do it. How many times had he tried, had he put the gun to his head, and rested his finger on the trigger? How many times had he failed? How many times had he relived that night, tried to find ways he could've saved her....  
  
"I'm not going back," he stated forcefully. Neither wife, nor husband said anything. They left him, the man first, followed slowly by his wife, turned their backs and walked away, leaving him to fall against the wall, and slide down until he was half-sitting, half-leaning to support himself. "I'm not going back," he repeated in a whisper, feeling the tear run down his face, helpless to stop it. "I failed her; I failed everyone. I can't go back."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hows that for a prologue? Is anyone interested? Review and let me know! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Ghost Ship

Chapter 1: The Ghost Ship What was the point of living the life of a ghost if you weren't one? That was the reason for the return trip to the Isla de Meurta – one couldn't live the immortal life of pain that one deserved, on a ship that never made berth, if one wasn't already dead. Everyone tried to talk him out of it, her especially, but he wouldn't listen. He gave up the few things that made him feel human, that made him feel alive, because he didn't deserve them. But the trip had been different than he'd planned, and he'd gotten more out of the bargain than he could've hoped.  
  
The Pearl was a good ship, always strong, always reliable. The mist never let it alone now, almost as though it could sense the hopelessness of the situation. It rose up from the bottom of the ocean, forming a thin layer of foam that stuck to your skin when you put your hand in the water, before turning into the mist and fog that encased the ship. It guided it, prayed upon it, served as a warning for all who came close. He may have been little better than a ghost, but he was still a pirate. He took the lives of men, men who had wives and children waiting somewhere, but he never touched a child. Never. No one deserved to suffer how he had, how he was still.  
  
Along the shore of Tortuga, the mist rolled in, covering the beach, covering the houses. They all knew what it was, and they were all afraid, for there had been towns found with few survivors who had stayed, while their families and friends had run. Usually there would be a girl, about seventeen, with long dark hair and dark eyes, sometimes with dark colouring, who would tell the tale, how she was offered the choice to save the one she loved.  
  
The men who'd fallen asleep along the shore, waiting for their ship to come in, woke with a bone-chilling fear they couldn't understand. The mist was thick by then, visibility almost zero, and they panicked, running around until they got as far into Tortuga as they could. The ship took its time getting there, but he didn't care. He could wait – he had eternity to wait.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The bar carried a similar energy that happened when a new ship reached Tortuga, but this energy was different. This energy was fear in its rawest form, and he knew he should move like everyone else. To run, to hide, to get away from the fear that was creeping slowly and steadily towards the center of Tortuga. But he couldn't. He had to stay where he was, for the same reason he couldn't go back. It was an unchanging circle, that no one could break but himself, but he didn't have the energy, or the will, to break it.  
  
There were no screams when the door slowly opened, and the mist rolled in, but everyone looked at each other with a fear in their eyes so deep it was unmistakable. He didn't move, didn't flinch, but he raised his gaze to the doorway, waiting. It didn't take long before a figure appeared, a silhouette at first, a man standing straight, hands on hips, his jacket and hat throwing his figure into obscurity. It all seemed too familiar, but he refused to let the memories in – it would only cause him too much pain. Without surrendering to the fear that threatened to send him into unconsciousness, he dropped his gaze back to the drink on the bar, and took a swig.  
  
The man waited until the mist had died down, or perhaps it was the mist that cleared for him, before stepping forwards again. The man's face ticked a memory in his mind, but again, he pushed it away. There would be no recognition, no link to the past that haunted him. "What? No one out t' welcome me home?" the man asked, and the crowd cowered in fear. The sheer power of the stranger was radiating from him in waves, causing the panic that was steadily moving through the locals. Finally, only one person remained between the township and the stranger, and he didn't have the will to move, to save anyone. There was nothing left in him.  
  
"There's no one to stop you," he said finally, lifting his gaze again, only to look into familiar eyes. A girl's face flashed before his eyes, the same dark eyes that he looked at now. The pain that cut across his heart was so intense that it took his breath away, leaving him gasping, and when he looked down, he saw the stranger with his love's eyes had a sword poised to kill him. "Do I know you?" the stranger asked, tilting the sword so it cut into his chest the slightest bit. "No. No one knows me," came the blunt answer. It was almost as though it were someone else talking – of course no one from his past would remember him, he didn't remember them.  
  
"You sure? Have I threatened you before now? In another town per chance?" the stranger insisted. Again, he shook his head. "You wouldn't have. I haven't left here for two, three years. No one knows me, no one bothers with me." His voice didn't sound sorry, or sad even, it just stated a fact.  
  
The Captain, for there was nothing else he could be, removed the sword from the young man's chest and stepped back. It was an obvious challenge, and he had every intention of following it through. Maybe, if he lost, then he wouldn't have to find the courage to pull the trigger. Standing, he removed his own sword from the sheath at his hip, and swung it up to meet the Captain's.  
  
The swords met with a clang, and the crowd jumped. The Captain grinned, "This is more like it. I haven't had a good battle for ages – let's see how high you can jump," he stated, before swinging the blade at head height. It was a calculated move, but it didn't pay off, because there was nothing to connect to when it should have taken the other's head off.  
  
"You've some skill with a blade. Who taught you?" the Captain asked, and the other grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Someone from my past. Plus I've added a few things of my own," he added, and the Captain laughed, still blocking the blows as though they were naught but flies. "Like what? Bleeding?" The other didn't react, just dropped to one knee, and swung the sword straight at the Captain's knees. He managed to jump back in time to be away from the blade point, but he was obviously taken by surprise.  
  
The crowd watched with bated breath as the fight continued, both parties still talking as they did so. While the younger man was a skilled swordsman, the Captain hadn't earned his reputation from nothing. He was almost unbeatable. Stepping up onto the bar, the fight continued. When the younger had nowhere to go, but up, he did. The fight continued into the rafters of the building, the clanging of swords almost drowning out the conversation.  
  
The Captain paused mid-step, and laughed, "I've fought like this before, a while ago. You're definite I haven't threatened you before?" he asked, moving to block another blow from the other. "Positive," came the answer. Moving to try and step backwards, the Captain realised he'd been backed into a corner. He stepped down onto the bar, picked up the cup of ale that was still sitting where the younger man had been, and threw it into the other's face.  
  
"You cheated!" yelled the other, dropping his sword in an effort to stop the ale seeping into his eyes. "Pirate," the Captain answered, and suddenly something clicked. "I know where I've seen you – twenty-five years ago, the blacksmith at Port Royal." The younger man shook his head, "I've never been to Port Royal. It must have been someone else."  
  
The Captain nodded to himself, picking up the discarded sword. "No, can't have been you – you're not old enough. It must have been..." he trailed off as his thoughts took him into his own world. Suddenly, though, he looked up. Their eyes met, and the Captain's turned dark, almost black. "You. Nine- cat. You were with... Bella... when she... the Hand of Midas...."  
  
The pain struck so suddenly, he hadn't time to brace himself. The Captain didn't move, only watched as the young man struggled. It cut across his chest with a blinding white hot slash, as memories of flames, and a girl standing amongst them flashed before his eyes. He fell to his knees, grabbing his head in an effort to drive the images away. It was the worst kind of torture, to see the one you loved, more than anything in the world, meet their end in a fiery grave, over and over again, with the knowledge that you could've done something to save them.  
  
When the pain subsided enough for him to stand shakily, he saw the Captain advancing towards the crowd, both swords in his hands. One of the younger girls fell against another and started to sob uncontrollably. He shook his head sharply, but the images wouldn't leave.  
  
~Flashback~ Louisa dropped to her knees, half fallen onto the bed, unable to stop the tears. It may have been almost a year since the death of her friend, but she felt the loss each day. Jamie opened the door, and ran to his wife – "You can't go back, Cannonfire... she's gone... you can't bring her back by crying...." Will looked in through the door; Louisa had Jamie to lean on, and Jamie had Louisa. He had no one. ~End Flashback~  
  
He steeled himself, and yelled, "Killing them won't stop the nightmares." The Captain stopped, "What do you know about the nightmares?" The younger man refused to back down, "I have them too. But mine would be worse, because I have to live with the fact that I was there; that I saw everything."  
  
The Captain sheathed his sword, threw the borrowed one into the pillar at the bar, and turned slowly. "Maybe I won't kill them, but what if I kill *you*? After all, you were the cause of her death." He didn't flinch – he knew it was true. "So kill me. I want to be able to sleep again – tell me about her. How she came to have such a connection to her father, how she had such a love for a place she hated. Only you can tell me, because only you were there, then." Something was wrong in that sentence, but it made its mark on the Captain.  
  
"You don't even remember who I am, how can you expect me to remember twenty five years ago?" the Captain asked, and he smiled, "I have your name in my mind somewhere, as do I have what happened, but I don't want to remember. I want to find a way to gain the courage to end it all, to leave this life behind and join her. I've got nothing here. Nothing at all." 


	3. Chapter 2: To start a tale…

Sorry, I thought I made myself clearer, but I guess I didn't. Everything that happened in the last story happened 8 years ago, so Will Jr. is 27, and Jack is ageless, but you'll see what I mean about that later. Will didn't have anyone to support him through his grief like how Jamie and Louisa had each other, and so he forced himself to forget everything. I didn't mention that he hasn't always been at Tortuga – he tried to live at sea for a few years afterwards, but everything reminded him about Isabelle, so he went to land, and eventually ended up in Tortuga where he hid his problems at the bottom of a bottle.  
  
The 25 years ago thing was about when Jack and the Pearl disappeared into the Bermuda Triangle. It obviously happened more than 25 years ago, but that seemed a big enough number to cover a long time, if you get what I mean. I hope that's cleared a bit up for everyone, and I apologize for not having names and stuff, but that changes in this chapter. Happy Reading! - Queen of the Caribbean  
  
~~~~~ "You don't even remember who I am, how can you expect me to remember twenty five years ago?" the Captain asked, and he smiled, "I have your name in my mind somewhere, as do I have what happened, but I don't want to remember. I want to find a way to gain the courage to end it all, to leave this life behind and join her. I've got nothing here. Nothing at all." ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: To start a tale... Tortuga was left shaken. The few who hadn't been killed initially weren't sure wether to be grateful or sorry that the Captain hadn't killed them. After all, only a few had much to live for, and lesser still would live for much longer anyway.  
  
The Captain and the people's saviour left quietly, not saying a word, but each person wondered the same thing – would the young man come back alive, or would the Captain come back to destroy them? It wasn't something pleasant to think about, but at least it drove away their own worries and troubles for a short time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Captain stood at the edge of the dock, looking out over the ocean. The mists continued to circle him, to surround him. Closing his eyes, he tried to stop the few memoires he still had from closing in and choking him. It was hard, but he'd gotten good at it.  
  
~Flashback~ The small island drifted further and further into the distance. The people there went about their way, unaware that their Captain was deserting them. Many who had gone through the Triangle with him, who trusted him with not only their lives, but the lives of their wives, and children, who had formed a bond that only those who owe their lives to someone can understand.  
  
He knew where he was going, and he took only one thing as a companion. A compass. As old as time, and as strong as the ocean, the compass would be the last thing he needed. Someone on the shore saw the ship sailing away, and raised the alarm, thinking it had somehow broken its moorings and slipped away unnoticed. But when they went to tell the Captain, they realised that he was gone with it. Men were angry; they trusted their Captain enough to go to their deaths, and yet he'd left them. Riots started, and the Captain knew that many a man would be keelhauled over the next short while, in accordance with the rules. ~End Flashback~  
  
"What is it that ye want to know?" he asked finally, turning to look at the young man sitting on the pile of ropes, fiddling with his sword. "Everything," he replied, not looking anywhere except the sword. "From when you left, to when you returned, and everything in between. You know it, I don't. I want to know why...." He didn't finish the sentence; he didn't have to – the Captain knew, because he too wanted to know the answer. Maybe it was in his mind somewhere, maybe when it all came out, they'd both know, but then again, there was a chance that no one knew, and in that case, then no one would ever find out.  
  
The Captain said nothing to the young man; he turned towards the ocean and whispered something that no one else could hear. The mists parted, and the Black Pearl came into sight, as beautiful and terrifying as every it was, even more so than it had been during it's time with Barbossa. The sails were again tattered, the flags were again shredded, but the ship itself seemed so different.  
  
The Captain waited until the ship was at the edge of the dock before he turned and said jubilantly, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!" The young man hesitantly climbed aboard, fearful of every moment when the ship could indeed sail away into nothingness, and take him with it, back out into the ocean where he didn't want to go.  
  
"You're the first living thing to set foot upon this ship since I left the island," the Captain stated, stepping aboard behind him. "What about you?" came the reply, and the Captain laughed. "There was a reason I returned to the Isla de Meurta, though I left somewhat different to what I'd expected to." The young man turned around, looking at the Captain. Suddenly, he realised that the Captain didn't seem as old as what he was in truth. He looked as though he'd stepped back in time, back to when the Pearl had been under the control of Barbossa, and brought forwards that image. "You didn't expect me to be a truthful pirate, did ye? Pirates lie all the time – especially about their age. Why else d'ye think that there's very few pirates over forty? I've just taken the lie a step further, and become what I was back then."  
  
"How?" was the only reply, and the Captain laughed. "My name's Captain Jack Sparrow, Nine-cat, and if there's a will, there's a way, and you, my friend, happen to be a Will." At this, the younger reacted violently, grabbing the Captain by the shirtfront and jerking him forwards. "Don't say that name," he warned, but the Captain paid no notice. "William Charles Turner the Third, else known as Will Junior, else known as Nine-cat. I know who you are, and hiding from your existence isn't going to change anything, not in this life, not in any other life to follow."  
  
Letting go of the Captain's shirt, Will stepped backwards. "Tell me how you can live as though you can't die, as though you can't ever get older." Jack laughed, and the ship suddenly jolted. Will looked back at the shore to see it starting to grow further and further away. "Because I can't grow older. When I returned to the Isla de Meurta I met someone who offered me a deal. I won't change again, and I'm living as I was before all this happened. I'm a pirate, through and through, and it's taken me this long to realise it."  
  
Will turned and walked to the side of the ship. He placed his hands on the edge hesitantly, and was swamped at once with memories, one in particular that stood out as clear as a picture.  
  
~Flashback~ Kicking for the surface, he found himself face to face with a thick piece of rope. Above the roar of the ocean, he could hear someone yelling, "Grab th' rope, Nine-cat!" Reaching for the rope, another wave sent him under, and it slipped from his grasp.  
  
The man's voice echoed yet again, "It will end in disaster, William Turner, it will end in DEATH!" The last word rung through several times, almost as though shock waves were running through the whole of the ocean. ~End Flashback~  
  
"You have the same flashes of Grey, aye?" asked Jack behind Will's shoulder. Without turning, Will nodded, "Aye. If we'd taken heed of his warning, she'd still be here. I was the first one Grey spoke to... I should have listened...." Jack cut Will of by swinging him around and grasping his shoulders, "You weren't the Captain. How could you have done anything when it wasn't your call to make?"  
  
Will retorted, "Fine, so it's your fault she died?" Jack let go of the other man's shoulders, and walked to the other side of the ship. "What is it that you want to know, Will?" he asked finally, not turning around. "Why did she have to go back?" came the reply.  
  
"You want to know why she had to go back? How 'bout I tell you the whole story, from when I first started out, an' you come t' your own conclusion?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will and Jack stood on opposite sides of the chest. Jack wore a grin to rival a child who learns Christmas has come early. "So, what will it be, Will. Do ye agree t' the terms o' the bargain, or will ye fight me for it?" Will stood, arms crossed, fingers playing on the top of his sword. "I willna fight ye for anything, Jack. There is naught t' be gained in this cavern 'cept deceit an' downfall - you know that as well as I."  
  
Jack said nothing, just played with the Aztec coins in front of him - they still had the power to draw people towards them, to tempt their removal. Finally he looked up at Will, and grinned, "Aye, I know that well - it caused me t' lose the Pearl. But this cavern... this cavern should not be left unused - it has storage capabilities much more extensive than those o' the Isle." Will shook his head, "I'll not have it, Jack. The Isla de Meurta must be left alone - it has caused the deaths of far too many people!"  
  
Jack glanced behind him, through a small hole blasted by a cannon, where the still-burning remains of one of Will's ships could still be seen. "Aye, well, that were naught but an accident, Will, ye know that as well as I," he said, turning back to Will to see a reaction. Will clenched his fists under his arms, "That accident killed over a hundred o' my best men, Jack! If ye canna see what dangers the Isla de Meurta holds, then you're not only daft, but blind as well!"  
  
Jack dropped the last of the coins into the chest, Will watching to make sure he hadn't concealed any, and stepped back. "Aye? I'm daft *and* blind, am I now? Let me ask ye a question, Will - who has helped ye in the las' two years, besides me? Have I *ever* given ye reason t' doubt me?" Will smirked, "Aye, Jack, ye have - when ye blew apart one o' me ships withou' warnin', killin' 'most the entire crew. *That's* when ye gave me reason t' doubt ye!"  
  
Jack grinned suddenly, a quick smile that was gone before Will had even registered the fact it was there. "Will, I always thought ye were a person o' near-sight, but now ye jus' proved it t' me. Half o' your *crew*, Will, were men o' the Navy. An' they're the ones who died, not so many o' your pirates as what ye think!" Will was too angry with Jack to speak for several minutes. Once he'd forced his anger into a small hollow at the pit of his stomach, he spoke. "Jack, ye can take ye ship, ye men, an' leave the Caribbean. I've enough ships t' sink ye in th' blink o' an eye - an' was it you who said to Elizabeth once that ye wouldn't jus' be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main, but the whole ocean? Ye havna left the Caribbean yet, Jack - the ocean is a whole lot bigger than this!"  
  
Jack said nothing, just turned on his heel and stalked out of the cavern, taking one of the two long boats, and heading back for his ship. Will hadn't had time to explain that he *knew* about most of crew being Naval officers, or that he'd had his own plan for them. He reached the Dauntless, and the remaining crew, before Jack reached the Pearl - anchored quite a way past the Dauntless.  
  
Climbing onboard, Jack laughed at the expressions on everyone face. "Oh, don' look so downhearted – we're headin' for Tortuga, then makin' for Bermuda." Gibbs stepped forwards shakily, "Bermuda ain't such a good idea, Cap'n – there's been a right many ships lost in Bermuda that ain't never been heard of again." Jack laughed, "That ain't nothin' but one o' your folk tales, Gibbs. I may have been cursed once, and lost my ship over it all, but that don't mean that every little thing on earth has a curse attached!"  
  
Gibbs said nothing, but made a mental note to stay in Tortuga when they arrived.  
  
It wasn't too much later, after a series of quick conversations, that the Black Pearl farewelled three men in Tortuga, and gained a woman and a child. Anamaria agreed to Jack's proposition, and rejoined the crew of the Black Pearl, though she refused to leave the child with someone on land. The crew was suspicious, but said nothing, especially when the child pointed to their Captain and said something that sounded strangely like 'Dada'. Anamaria was adamant that her son would stay out of the way of the general activities of the rest of the crew, and not cause any trouble, but it was no surprise when Jack insisted the two stay, with him, in his cabin.  
  
It was Rat, a sailer who lived in the riggings and knew the ropes better than Jack himself, who made the move to speak up while they were still close enough to shore to swim should their Captain lose his temper, "Uh, Cap'n, ye know how I don' like t' intrude on any one's own business, but is that kid *your* kid?" Jack glanced at Anamaria, who pointedly looked away and turned her attention to her son, before looking back at Rat, and the rest of the crew who were watching with bated breath. "Aye, he is. An' if I hear anything 'bout someone wi' a plan t' rid the Pearl of a kid, then that person ain't goin' t' have even the luxury of being left on an island! Now, get your lazy arse's back to work afore I start shooting!"  
  
The crew jumped at Jack's last remark and ran so fast to their posts they were practically blurred. Jack walked over to Anamaria, who raised her eyebrows at him, "I thought ye weren't goin' t' tell them 'bout Jamie," she started, but Jack grinned, "Well, I didn't want no other layabout sayin' my son were his, an' asides, they'll all watch out for him now, instead of lookin' th' other way should he head towards the edge, savvy?" Anamaria nodded, "Aye, Jack, jus' so long as *you* don' forget he's your son." Jack picked up the small boy and headed towards the helm, "An' why would I do that?" he asked over his shoulder. Anamaria said nothing, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she followed Jack and Jamie.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will looked up from his seat on a barrel, "You left the Caribbean because my... father... was upset that you sunk his ship? What happened when you reached the Triangle?" Jack sighed, and leaned against the railing, "A hell of a lot."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'll leave it there, and keep going with the next chap for later! 


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Triangle

~~~~~  
  
Will looked up from his seat on a barrel, "You left the Caribbean because my... father... was upset that you sunk his ship? What happened when you reached the Triangle?" Jack sighed, and leaned against the railing, "A hell of a lot."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Into the Triangle  
  
Jack didn't look up straight away; he watched a small bug crawl over a piece of rope more than twice the size of the bug itself. "You don't just reach the Triangle... there's no big sign saying 'this is the Triangle, enjoy your stay'. We sailed past Barbados, left and picked up some men, around past Cuba, an' we were heading towards Bermuda...."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Cap'n, there's a rough swell ahead," called down Rat from the crow's nest. Jack, who stood at the helm, glanced up. He knew what Rat's 'rough swell's' were prone to be, "Aye, batten down the hatches! I've a feelin' it'll be a bit more than rough!" he yelled to the crew, who immediately stopped what they were doing and ran to fasten everything that could become a flying missile if the ship should be hit at once with a big gust of wind.  
  
Anamaria ran out, Jamie still standing in the doorway. "What's going on? There was nothing an hour ago to say there'd be a storm!" Jack laughed, "I've seen stranger things – get a lifeline on Jamie, an' get one on yeself! If Rat's 'rough swell' is as he says it is, then we're in fer a bit o' a ride!" Anamaria paled, and ran to the doorway. Jamie didn't look too perplexed at being attached by a strong rope to the mast, indeed he merely glanced at Jack, who nodded, and he allowed himself to be tied.  
  
Sure enough, just as the entire crew had fastened their lifelines, with the exception of Jack and Rat, the 'rough swell' hit, and hit hard. There were waves twice the size of the ship rising and breaking around them, once or twice it seemed there was so much water in the air that the Pearl was sailing along the sand at the bottom.  
  
After the hell of the edge of the storm, Anamaria glanced at Jamie, who was calmly playing with the small penknife that Jack had given him on the first night of the journey when they'd been alone in the cabin. The small boy didn't even seem to notice the storm going on around him, and neither did his father, who was still standing at the helm. "He's a bloody Sparrow, that's for sure," she thought to herself as she reached over and tightened Jamie's lifeline, loosening her own in the process without realising it.  
  
The second half of a storm is always the worst, once the eye has moved on, and this storm was no exception. The waves almost seemed to double in size, and it was all the crew could do to hold on even with the help of lifelines. Rat lost all his courage and attached a rope to his belt, oblivious to the fact that if he were washed overboard like that, the rope had a high chance of cutting him in half. Even Jack took a hold of a rope, but he didn't have an actual lifeline, considering that the rope was attached to the wheel instead of to the base of the main mast.  
  
There was no point in yelling anything, as all sounds were swept away in the wind, and there was no way to control the ship. Jack used the rope to swing (in the wind, it was the only way to move) over to where Jamie was holding the penknife firmly between both hands, ignoring the winds and waves as they swirled. Jack grinned – there was no way a regular kid would be standing as straight as possible and not screaming. He looked half turned to look for Anamaria – no matter how good she was as a sailor and pirate, she was still a woman, and still a lot weaker than most of the men onboard – especially since she was insistent on holding onto the end of Jamie's rope.  
  
A sudden momentary still amongst the waves caused Jack to worry. He looked up towards the starboard side of the ship, and saw what would make the stomach of the most hardened sailor turn. He could see the sand on the bottom of the ocean floor through the thin layer of water, barely deep enough to keep the Pearl floating, the sand was a sticky, wet grey colour, and the topmost point of an ancient wreck mere feet from the bow of the Pearl. He swallowed before looking up – the wall of water was so high above the ship that it seemed to stretch to the sky. Anamaria saw him look up, and slowly turned her own head. The water moved, started to plummet towards the ship, and Jack found himself caught in a perilous situation. He had no doubt that he could hold onto the ship, but he did doubt that Anamaria and Jamie could....  
  
Taking a sudden gamble on everything, he jerked the rope he held as hard as he could, turning the wheel far enough to turn the ship away from the wall of water. The loose end of the rope he swung around Jamie, creating a second lifeline. He caught the other end of the rope, and grabbed Anamaria to the mast at the same time the water crashed onto the deck. Anamaria couldn't stop the scream that escaped from her lungs, and she held onto Jack as tightly as she could, though without taking her eyes off Jamie. Somehow, Jamie didn't seem to notice, though he grasped the knife a little tighter.  
  
Jack watched as the wall of water closed in around them, covering the end of the ship, but at the same time propelling it so quickly forwards that it stayed just ahead of the danger zone. He felt the rope starting to slip from his hands, and tightened his hold on it, twisting it around his hands. The pressure of the air around them was so strong that he couldn't turn his head, and could hardly see where many of his crewmembers were. Some he saw were washed overboard, and others he saw clinging to the rigging and masts as though their lives depended on it, which they did when you thought about it logically.  
  
The back mast suddenly snapped, and fell forwards, only to be propelled at high speed towards the bow of the ship. It landed with enough force to break through the main mast, but glanced to the right at the last moment, sending splinters as long as Jack's arm flying instead. He felt Anamaria twist underneath him, and knew instinctively that she'd been hit in the side.  
  
He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything but hold on. Jamie was still tied on, that much he knew, and Anamaria was still alive, and as long as he knew that much about what was happening, he had the strength to keep going, to keep holding on.  
  
A barrel that had broken it's ropes hurled down the deck, smashing against Jack's back at the same time the waves disappeared. He felt the change underneath the ship, and loosened his hold on Anamaria, at the same time that he realised that his back was starting to hurt. Jamie looked up, half- conscious, and wondered why his father's back was suddenly so red. Anamaria could hardly stand up, herself, and she barely managed to push Jack away from her. Rat, who'd changed his mind about the lifeline sometime before and had fastened it properly, was the one who half-carried, half-dragged Jack to the cabin before the Captain passed out completely, and carried Anamaria in moments later. Jamie, who had hold of his knife so tightly his fingers were cramped together, had to be cut from the mast because the rope was embedded into the wood on the other side. He fainted moments later.  
  
Rat glanced at the rest of the crew, "Well, the Cap'n an' the firs' mate are out o' commission... what d'we do now?" he asked. Cotton emerged from the galley, a very ruffled parrot on his shoulder. Rat blinked at him, astonished. No one had even realised the old sea dog wasn't on the deck of the ship until now! The parrot shook it's feathers, glanced around, and chortled, "Avast ye landlubber!" angrily. The simple outburst was enough from the parrot was enough to break the heavy tension held by the crew, and they burst into laughter.  
  
Picking the now-unconscious Jamie up gently, Rat carried him down to the Captain's cabin, where the ship's cook/surgeon was already fixing Jack's battered back. Thirty stitches, four needles, and half a bottle of rum later, Jack was well on his way to being completely recovered. Anamaria had fared worse, by catching a long splinter in her side, not only had her shirt been ripped, but the chances of removing all of the wood were slim.  
  
Jack looked up from his bottle as Rat pushed open the door and carried Jamie through. The boy still held onto the penknife as though it were all that linked him to the living, and Jack, in his half-drunken stupor, grinned. "He's a bloody Sparrow!" he slurred, before letting his head fall onto the desktop with a loud thunk.  
  
"Can ye tell where we are?" the cook asked Rat, who shook his head. "There's land where there's not meant to be land, an' there's a mist so thick above the top o' the water that ye can't see if there's any reefs around."  
  
That didn't mean much to the cook, but it did mean that no one had any idea how far they'd been blown off course by the storm. Actually, none of them knew what the storm had come from, let alone where they'd ended up. Rat, the appointed leader until Jack was back on his feet, headed back up to the deck to see if anyone could tell him where the hell they could have possibly ended up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Some storm," stated Will under his breath when Jack stopped speaking, and looked towards the horizon. "Aye, that it was. But some good did come out of it – we all survived, even the men who'd been washed overboard... for the time being."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was that?? We get into Isabelle's story in the next chapter, or the chapter after that, so please bear with me until then. Thanks for reading!  
  
A note for Fanfiction.net readers: If you wish to receive updates for this story in your email, go to and sign up! Thanks again! 


	5. Chapter 4: Isha

A/N: I have pictures of Jamie, Isabelle, Louisa, Will (Jr.), Maria (grown up), and Ranger at my website if you would like to see what the characters actually look/looked like! For those who are interested, I will be putting up further pictures later, if you review and tell me which character you would like to see.   
  
Lilitaliandragon: This is Jack telling Will (Jr.) the story 8 years after Isabelle died. Jack went back to the Isla de Muerta, but left differently to how he expected, which will be revealed in a later chapter after Jack tells Will the story and leaves him back at Tortuga (that was a slight spoiler, by the way). It all comes together in the end.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Some storm," stated Will under his breath when Jack stopped speaking, and looked towards the horizon. "Aye, that it was. But some good did come out of it – we all survived, even the men who'd been washed overboard... for the time being."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Isha  
  
Will didn't say anything for a while; he moved to the edge of the ship, and looked down into the water. It was deep, bottomless, and he knew that while he was back on a ship, he'd never be comfortable there. "And then what happened?" he asked, knowing somehow that if he didn't, Jack wouldn't speak again. Jack grinned, and looked back up towards him. "I recovered by that evening, as did Anamaria, though Jamie was still asleep."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack walked out onto the deck, with crewmembers clearing out of his path – they all knew what their Captain was like with a headache, and since he was teamed with that *and* an aching back, they guess, rightly, that his temper was sky-high. He walked straight to the helm, and took over control from Rat, who didn't look very comfortable with the deck instead of the rigging under his feet  
  
"Where are we?" Jack asked, and Rat looked a touch... nervous. "Well, we don' rightly know, Cap'n. That storm musta blew us way o' course, coz I ain't never seen land like this afore," he said, pointing towards the shore where a thick mist was settled knee-high over the entire land mass; the trees that emerged from the mist were strange, a pale blue in colour, and the fruits that hung from the branches looked like nothing anyone had seen before – including Rat, who'd sailed most of the ocean with various Captain's, both Pirate and Navy, before joining Jack.  
  
"P'rap's we'd best get t' shore an' find somethin' t' fix this ship with?" questioned Rat when Jack didn't respond. "Aye, take 'er in," Jack said quietly, and Rat left to ready the crew for landing.  
  
Ten men went to shore, Jack and Rat included. As soon as they stepped foot on the shore, it became painfully obvious that this wasn't a good place to be. "There's water up t' my knees!" complained one of the other crewmen, and Jack had to agree. He could see the ground through the mist, and when he reached down to touch the sand, it felt as though his arm was going underwater, but the sand was dry. And white. It was as white as a handful of diamonds, and glinted in the soft light overhead. It was evening, but there was no sun on any horizon. It felt clear, and the suns rays could be felt biting down on their backs, but the sky was overcast.  
  
"Get the wood, get some of the fruit trees down, an' we'll go back to the ship. There's gotta be some inhabitants around," he finished, though more to himself than to any of the crew. They jumped to it, heading just inland to where the stronger trees were, but Jack held back closer to the boats. There was something in the bushes watching, he could feel its eyes on him and the crew.  
  
A shout from Rat brought Jack's attention further along the beach, where the remains of a campfire lay under the mist. "There's bin someone 'ere, not to long ago. I'd say this," he pointed to the fire, "was from las' night. There's bin people 'ere afore now, so if we wait, p'raps they'll come back." Jack nodded, and wandered back towards the boats, only to find one missing.  
  
"What happened to the boat?" he yelled to the closest pirate, currently involved in pulling apart the limbs of a tree. He looked at Jack, and then to where the boat had been, and shrugged, "I dunno, Cap'n – it were there a moment ago," he answered. Jack felt uneasy. "Keep your eyes open!" he yelled to the crew, before letting his hand come to rest on his sword.  
  
He turned to look out at the Pearl, just to make sure that *it* was still there, before turning to see someone dart behind one of the fruit trees. He moved forwards, paused on the other side of the tree, and without warning reached around and grabbed a young boy, of no more than 13 years old. "Don' 'urt me, Guv," the boy said, with a strange combination of accents. The most predominant was the English Cockney accent, but there was a mix of German, and Spanish to his voice as well. "I didn't mean no 'arm – it were all a bit of a joke, see?"  
  
Jack didn't look amused, "A joke? You steal one of my boats, and you think it's a joke? Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now?" he asked, drawing his sword and holding it to the young boy's throat. The kid paled, and gulped before answering, "Well, it weren't *me* who stole the boat, but I know 'oo did – I kin take ya to 'em, if ya want." Jack pushed the boy away, and left him to the mercy of Rat, who looked every bit the scary cut-throat that pirates had always been made out to be... though, Rat usually was just that....  
  
Jack, and two of the crew, looked closer at where the other boat had been pulled ashore, and weren't surprised to see three pairs of footsteps. "They swam up, came ashore, kept low, and pushed it back out," murmured Jack to himself. A slight movement of the other boat startled Jack, but instead of running out into the water like the others would have, he jumped into the boat, sword drawn, and moved to the end. He held the sword down, and when it rose, he had it at the neck of a young man, about twenty or so. Either side of him were two other children, about the same age as the first, a boy and a girl.  
  
"Ye think it's funny t' steal my boats?" he asked, and the elder shook his head. "Ain't like ye're gonna 'ave use for 'em anymore," he stated blandly, looking to see if the first boy was alright. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Aye? An' why is it that we have no further use for 'em?" The elder shook his head, and looked down. "When ye're in the Bermuda Triangle, mate, ye ain't goin' anywhere again."  
  
Rat, who'd overheard, looked up. "The... the *Triangle*? Cap'n, there's been dreadful tales tol' 'bout this place...." Jack didn't take his eyes off the man in front of him, "If no one's got out, then why are there tales?" The man shrugged, "Maybe coz ships disappear inta here, an' don' come out again. Ye went through a big storm, aye?" he asked, and Jack nodded before the man continued, "Well, when we," he indicated the other three kids, "came through, th' ship we was on lost 'alf the crew, an' we ain't ne'er seen 'em again, so they either died, or swam t' safety."  
  
Jack moved back a half-step, before leaning forwards again, "An' what year did ye come inta the Triangle, if that's where we so rightly are?" The man looked at his hands, moving his fingers as though counting to himself, before he gave up and said, "1612, as far as I remember – what year is it now?" Jack thought to himself for a minute before answering, "'bout 1721, or close to... hold up, you're tellin' me ye've been in 'ere for over a hundred years?" The man nodded, cheekily, "Aye, that we 'ave – if the year is really 1721.... The las' people we got in 'ere weren't too long ago actually... one guy, Armadaeus, he reckoned he had a way t' get back out. He took two other guys wi' him, an' we ain't seen 'im, or th' others since."  
  
Jack stepped back, and moved the sword away. "I have a proposition for ye. The three o' ye wait 'ere wi' Rat, an' you," he pointed to the girl, who grinned, "what's your name?" he asked as an afterthought. She laughed, "Isabella," she answered. Jack nodded, "Isabella can come wi' me t' get th' other boat, savvy?" The elder of the four looked panicked all of a sudden, "Why Isabella? You don't need her to show you – any of us three could!" Jack nodded, "I know that ye could, but if I take Isabella, I know there ain't much chance that any of ye will pull some stupid prank t' get away, savvy?" The other nodded, and dropped his eyes. "Good, now – get onto land, an' we'll see what ye think of Rat."  
  
As expected, all four were terrified of the pirate, though, surprisingly, Isabella seemed more apprehensive than scared. "Alright – Isabella – let's go get my boat back," Jack said, once his sword was returned to his belt and the three boys were under the watchful eye of pirate.  
  
Isabella nodded, and led the way along the beach until they reached a turn they hadn't seen because of the mist. Tied securely to a tree was the missing boat. Isabella grinned, "We didn't do anythin' t' it, 'cept move it, guv." Jack nodded, "Aye, that appears true, but we'll see if we can sail it back first, savvy?" Isabella nodded, and climbed into the boat.  
  
Within minutes, they were back with the rest of the crew, and the three boys. The eldest of them spoke up hesitantly when Isabella and Jack climbed out of the boat, "P'raps ye'd like t' come wi' us, an' we'll explain a bit 'bout what we've found out."  
  
Jack nodded, and they followed the four until they reached what could only be described as a village. People of all different races, and times by the look of them, walked amongst the houses as though they'd been painted in. Isabella led the way through the trees, past two pillars shaped oddly like animals, and through the centre of the town. "Isha! We've found new ones!" she called, and an old woman walked out of her hut. "Really? Tell me, did you know you were inside the Bermuda Triangle?" she asked, speaking directly to Jack. He grinned, "Ah, no. but now I do, so if you'll kindly tell me how to get out of here," he started, but was cut off with a sharp look from the woman.  
  
"My name is Isha; I am the eldest inhabitant of the Triangle, and let me tell you – you cannot get out." Rat laughed, and Isha glanced at him sharply, "What is it that you find so funny, Rat?" Rat looked as though he was going to faint. "How d'ya know my name?" he asked when he found his voice. Isha laughed, "I know a lot of things – I've been in here since before time began. I can tell you tales of the Triangle that could leave you so shaken you would be afraid to even close your eyes. But I'm not going to – I'm going to tell you some things you should learn about your new home."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack had moved, at some point, and was now standing behind the helm. Will glanced up, memories threatening to slip in. "Isabella... you named Isabelle after her?" he asked slowly. Jack didn't look at him, just nodded. "Aye, that I did... Isabella saved my life, it was the only way I had to return the favour."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger, I know, I'm sorry! This chapter needed to be finished, and if I'd continued on either storyline, then it would have been three times as long, and probably three times more confusing!  
  
It is a commonly known fact amongst all writers that reviews are used as fuel for writing – the more reviews we get, the faster we write. If you really want to test this theory the review button is just below this on the left hand side....  
  
BTW – Isha is pronounced ee-sha, not eye-sha 


	6. Chapter 5: Isabella

~~~~~  
  
Jack had moved, at some point, and was now standing behind the helm. Will glanced up, memories threatening to slip in. "Isabella... you named Isabelle after her?" he asked slowly. Jack didn't look at him, just nodded. "Aye, that I did... Isabella saved my life, it was the only way I had to return the favour."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Isabella  
  
"A child saved the life of Captain Jack Sparrow?" Will asked, and Jack's head snapped towards the younger man. "She did. If not for her, Isha would have killed me, and she had the power to do it." Will looked confused, "What do you mean by that?" Jack slapped a hand to his head in exasperation, "I mean that once you got inside the Triangle, you didn't die, unless Isha wanted you to."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Isha was the strangest person Jack had ever seen. When she'd first appeared in front of them, he hadn't really looked at her. Why bother? She was an old woman, and they all looked the same, right? Wrong. Isha was neither short nor tall, but she looked to be both. Her hair was steel grey, and hung loosely about her face. Her face... that was another story. If you looked at it from the side, you would swear that she was young, not even twenty, but when the view was changed to face-on, she was wrinkled and looked older than old.  
  
"You've heard the stories, but brushed them off, am I right?" she asked, and her voice was what made the most impression. Before, when she'd spoken, she'd sounded hollow, but now it sounded eerie. It was predominantly female, but there were mixed tones behind it, as though hundreds of people were talking at the same time, though from far away. "You don't need to answer, Jack. The answer won't be any different to what it is if you say it out loud."  
  
Isha walked around the fire and stopped in front of him. Walked... if that were what she was doing. It looked more as though she was gliding, floating just above the ground. "The rest of your crew, your family, are on their way to us now. Your son is a fine boy, very strong, very determined. You gave him that knife, and that is why he didn't let it go. The Triangle will not stifle his determination, nor will it weaken him. It will do him well to live here."  
  
Jack shook his head, "He needs the outside," he started, but Isha raised her eyebrows, "No, he needs the ocean, just as you do. Where the ocean is doesn't matter, just so long as he is on the deck of a ship." Jack wanted to look away, but found, frustratingly, that he couldn't. Isha smiled, and moved back to the other side of the fire.  
  
"Sit down, Jack. And the rest of you – once everyone is here, I will tell you about the Triangle, all the things you need to know." Jack continued to stand, and faced Isha, "What about the things we don't *need* to know?" he asked, causing Isha to laugh. "Those things you can find out for yourself."  
  
When Anamaria and Jamie appeared, something inside Jack felt a burst of relief – they were fine, no one had done anything to either of them. "Jack? What's going on?" Anamaria tried, and failed, to keep the panic out of her voice. Jack shook his head, and held out a hand. She walked over to him, handed over Jamie, and sat beside him.  
  
Isha waited until the crew were all within hearing distance. "I will tell you about the Triangle, and you will learn the rest. You will not leave, and you will not die. You will, however, continue to age until you reach the time you would have died in the open world. Once you reach that age, you will remain at that age until the end of time. That is why Isabella is still only thirteen, but her brother is twenty-three, and was born after she was. Isabella was meant to die the day the ship was pulled into the Triangle, but because I rescued the ship, she is alive forever." At this, Isha let her hand come to rest on Isabella's head. The girl didn't shake the elder woman's hand from her head, but a flash of something appeared in her eyes – was it fear, perhaps? When Jack looked back again, the hand was gone, and the look was as well.  
  
"There have been a few who have managed to leave the Triangle, but they didn't realize that if they were meant to be dead on the outside, when they arrived back there they would be. Face it, Jack, most of your crew is probably already meant to be dead from the storm – you try getting out, and succeed, then most of you will die before you can take a breath of air." Isha looked, at that moment, scarier than anything Jack had seen before, and that included a drunk Will Turner with a sword in his hand.  
  
"So... what are we meant to do?" asked Anamaria, refusing to look at Jack. Isha laughed, "Isn't it obvious? You cannot leave, and so you must stay. There are more islands that this – you may take your pick where you wish to live – or you may just remain on your ship." Behind Isha's shoulder, the young girl, Isabella, nodded at the last option. Jack kept his attention firmly on Isha, but noticed the slight movement and wondered what was so terrible about staying on land if no one could die.  
  
"What else do we need t' know?" Jack asked, causing Isha to glance around at the crew. "One of your crew must come ashore to live every hundred years, and one to start with." Jack laughed, "For what? Surely the Triangle, if this is truly the Triangle, does not need to have someone on land at all times?" Isha levelled her gaze; icy sparks seemed to hit Jack's eyes, yet he could do nothing. "It is not the law of the Triangle, Jack, but the law of Isha, that requires one ashore every hundred years."  
  
With the last word, Isha stood and glided away from the fire. Isabella started to follow, but glanced back at Jack as though she didn't want to leave. She walked away, always keeping her gaze upon the Captain, leaving him wondering what it was that made her so scared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What about Jamie, Jack? Surely *he* deserves to live on land as well as the sea!" Anamaria protested. It was midnight, the darkest hour, and the hut they'd been given to sleep in wasn't exactly welcoming. "He may deserve to live some of his life on land, Ana, but *this* is not land. I don't want my son growing up feeling as though he was buried in water."  
  
Jamie himself was sound asleep, being worn out earlier by playing with Isabella and Tom, as the first boy's name was. Anamaria sat by the one window, wishing she could see the moon she felt on her bare arms. Jack waited by the door, watching to see when the coast was clear enough for him and Rat to get back to the ship. "I'm staying," Anamaria stated after a momentary pause. Jack didn't hesitate to answer, "So stay – but Jamie's comin' wi' me. I can't possibly let him drown in a place where he can't die, so we'll grow up together, an' get along jus' fine." He glanced back at the horrified expression on Anamaria's face, and added, "Ye can't stop me, Ana, ye don't have it in ye anymore."  
  
She knew he was right, and so she resigned herself to the fact that the sea was the safest option for both herself and her son, if Jack followed through on his threat and took the boy with him. "Fine – but you can't get caught. God only knows what that Isha woman can do, if she's been here as long as she says she has."  
  
A low whistle caught Jack's attention, at which he scooped Jamie into his arms, and snuck quietly from the hut. Anamaria followed, staying as quiet as she possibly could. Rat and several members of the crew who were coming along were already at the edge of the small village. "Ready?" Jack asked, and Rat nodded, "Aye, Cap'n. Everythin' is right fer us t' go, if we go fast." Jack looked at Anamaria, who nodded; they didn't run, in the strictest sense, to the beach, but they did get moving.  
  
Jack was first to the first boat, and he placed Jamie inside carefully. Anamaria followed next, as did Rat and the faster crewmembers. A shout from behind them told them that Isha knew what they were doing. "Get them to the ship," Jack shouted at Rat, who had already picked up the oars. "Aye, sir!" Anamaria looked perplexed, "Jack! What about you?" she asked, but already knew the answer. "Keep to the code!"  
  
There were still quite a few people who hadn't made it to a boat, Jack included, but there were just as many villagers, and before anyone could blink, the entirety of the crew were surrounded. Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, he saw that the boat was well on it's way towards the Pearl. 'Ha,' he thought as Isha walked through her 'army' towards him. 'Can't get them now.'  
  
Isha stopped millimetres from Jack, tilting her head to one side. "You think you know, but you don't. The Triangle will not let you go – *I* will not let you go... When I see myself I'll always know where you are, when I feel the sun I'll always know where you are – you can't escape me, and you won't. Leave my island, and I'll give a part of myself to you... but you're not going anywhere. Not now, not ever again." She turned away, and glanced at the very tall black man standing nearest to Jack, "Bring him to the hut," she said, and the collective gasp that followed brought a question Jack's mind.  
  
The tall man, who was over 7 feet tall, grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt and pushed him along in front of him. Isabella stood at the entrance of the village, the most mournful expression on her face that could be imagined. Time seemed to slow down, and as Jack passed the girl, he was sure he saw two tears streak their way down her cheeks.  
  
He didn't have time to see if that were true, as the tall man pushed him along, through the village, until they reached a small hut on the far side. It was dark, seemed to be shrouded in thick black smoke, and held an unwelcoming quality about it. "Inside," the tall man commanded, and Jack thought how very much like Barbossa's man, Bosun, this man was.  
  
The inside of the hut was bare, with the exception of a reed mat and small terracotta pot. Jack was only just able to stand up properly inside the hut, and he looked around curiously. It would be a while before Isha made her appearance, that much he knew, as Isha seemed to like grand appearances. So when the door opened only moments after the tall man had walked away, Jack was surprised. He turned to see why Isha had come early, but saw instead the face of Isabella.  
  
"You've got to go, else she'll kill you!" whispered the girl hurridly. Jack thought back to what Isha had said earlier, before replying, "I thought ye couldn't die here." Isabella shook her head, "Ye can die alright – if it's Isha who kills ye. She uses people's souls t' stay alive, an' keep powerful – she's gonna use yours 'less ye run!"  
  
"An' what is she gonna do when she gets back here and sees that I'm gone?" Jack asked irritably. Isabella sighed, "She needs t' take someone, an' I can't let it be you – you go, an' I'll stay. I've lived 'ere long enough – I should'a died a long time ago." Jack shook his head, "No, I don' care what ye 'shoulda done', ye ain't dead, an' I don't go 'round lettin' thirteen year olds get themselves killed, savvy?" Isabella was about to say something, but paled suddenly. "She's coming," she whispered before she ducked out of the hut.  
  
'So, this is the end,' thought Jack with a laugh. It seemed very ironic that he'd die in a place where people lived forever. Isha stepped into the hut, and at once, Jack saw her for what she really was. Old, and haggard, and evil. Her eyes burned black, and her hands closely resembled the small twigs of old, dead trees. "You see me for what I am, Captain. Only those who have passed on have seen me for what I am... and you. But there is nothing to worry about, because you will soon be joining those who have passed on."  
  
Jack found himself unable to move, his arms strapped to his sides with invisible ropes. Isha walked behind him, pressed the soft spot behind his knees, and Jack found himself looking up at the witch. "It won't hurt for long, Jack... just for the rest of eternity!" She reached out one of her gnarled hands, and placed it on his head. Small shocks of electricity ran through his brain, and he felt the ground coming closer.  
  
Suddenly, though, it all stopped, and the ground did collide with his head. He looked up to see Isha's hand on the head of Isabella, who had run into the room and pushed him out of the way. Blue sparks erupted into blue flames, and both Isha and Isabella were consumed. A loud, high-pitched scream filled the air, and Jack had to cover his ears. Somewhere in the scream, Isabella's voice whispered to him, "Go, you can still get away – save yourself, you weren't meant to die in the Triangle, you belong outside...."  
  
Without waiting for any further prompt to leave, Jack climbed groggily to his feet and ran through the door. Tall man was outside and looked more than a little shocked to see Jack. "You're meant to be..." he started, but Jack didn't let him finish, "Aye, well I ain't; good bye!"  
  
Jack headed for the centre of the village, where he knew the rest of his crew were still being watched. The villagers looked as though they'd seen a ghost when Jack appeared, and so didn't pose any threat when Jack yelled at the rest of the crew to get moving. They did – straight through the line of villagers in place to stop them from getting away.  
  
Once they reached the beach, Jack looked back to see that Isha had made it to the villagers, and they were all set to come after them. "Don't wait for the boats – swim!" Jack yelled, and the crew, realizing the danger they were in, did just that, diving into the water and heading towards where the Pearl was anchored. Isha didn't seem to like the water much, and so she stood on the shore fuming. Blue lines of electricity continued to spark around her, and the villagers were careful not to get to close.  
  
The Pearl was a welcome sight after the island, and Jack was one of the first onboard; not bothering to use a ladder to climb up, he hauled himself up one of the ropes. Anamaria rushed over as Jack collapsed on deck, exhausted, though not from the swim over. "Isa... Isabella died... Isha... took her..." he mumbled, feeling something wrench his heart. How could such a girl exist that she would be willing to give her life for someone she barely knew?  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She saved me in more ways 'n one," Jack finished. Will looked up, "And so, you named your daughter after her... did you ever go back?" Jack shook his head. "Not once; but Isha kept true to her word. 'You think you know, but you don't. The Triangle will not let you go – *I* will not let you go... When I see myself I'll always know where you are, when I feel the sun I'll always know where you are – you can't escape me, and you won't. Leave my island, and I'll give a part of myself to you...', *Isabella* was brought into the Triangle by Isha, *Isabelle* was made by Isha, but I didn't let that witch take my daughter... not while we were there."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I had a muse, and got this chapter out a bit quicker then I thought. Isabelle makes an appearance in the not too distant future (which will probably be the next chapter), and once I get the Pearl out of the Triangle... that's when the start of the end begins! 


	7. Chapter 6: Hooked

A/N: They are inside the Triangle. Isha is evil, and to stay alive and powerful for as long as she has, required her to absorb the life of a person every now and then, which is as good as being dead. She was going to absorb Jack, but Isabella pushed him out of the way and was absorbed herself – savvy? Jack then escaped the village and made it back to his ship, but as Isha's power is on land, he was safe. Isabelle, if you remember from the last story, was born inside the Triangle, and lived inside the Triangle until the day that Jack managed to get the Pearl out, a few weeks before Jamie was washed up onto the beach at Port Royal. Jack's story is all set inside the Triangle, until he explains how he got out, and quite possibly how Jamie ended up being thrown overboard and left behind (I haven't decided if I want to include that or not, though). You will know when they are outside the Triangle, I promise.  
  
Any further questions, just ask, but I apologise for not making myself clearer. If anyone wants to know a specific tale that's been mentioned in either this story so far, or my first story, such as how Jamie was thrown overboard, just ask (in form of an email or a review) and I will include it in a later chapter.  
  
Thanks everyone for reading!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She saved me in more ways 'n one," Jack finished. Will looked up, "And so, you named your daughter after her... did you ever go back?" Jack shook his head. "Not once; but Isha kept true to her word. 'You think you know, but you don't. The Triangle will not let you go – *I* will not let you go... When I see myself I'll always know where you are, when I feel the sun I'll always know where you are – you can't escape me, and you won't. Leave my island, and I'll give a part of myself to you...', *Isabella* was brought into the Triangle by Isha, *Isabelle* was made by Isha, but I didn't let that witch take my daughter... not while we were there."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Hooked  
  
"Isabelle... she was Isha?" asked Will, trying to sort out the facts in his head. Jack shook his head, "No, she wasn't, but at the same time she was. Isabelle would ne'er have been born if Isha hadn't managed t' 'lose me', as ye might say... she needed someone on board the Pearl t' be a link t' the island, savvy? Isabella was so in-tune wi' the Triangle she could tell us where Isha was opening up a part to the outside t' bring others in... she knew there were parts that were always open, but guarded by things to allow no one through.... But there was something that Isha hadn't counted on...."  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was a bit of a surprise for everyone on board when Anamaria suddenly started showing signs of a 'belly-bump', as Jack called it with a laugh. Jack had known, but it had still been a shock to see if for real. With Jamie, Anamaria had left the ship before she'd started to show. The only slight problem had been the constant nausea for the first three months, and by constant... every movement the ship made sent Anamaria running for the side.... Not daring to stop long on shore because of Isha, Anamaria had it tough.  
  
Though they didn't need to eat, the crew still found an odd occasion to send one or two men ashore to get food. Anamaria couldn't keep anything down, hardly even water.  
  
The entire nine months, Jack worried that Isha would come after them, that she would keep true to her word by putting part of herself onboard. When he remembered that Anamaria had found herself expecting a few weeks after Isha's threat, he worried that the baby wouldn't be human, that it would be a form of Isha incarnated. But all ideas of this flew out of his head when the little girl was born.  
  
It wasn't a rough night, but it was pitch black. Every small movement of the ship seemed to be double what it actually was, and many of the crew were more than a little worried by all the screaming coming from Jack and Anamaria's cabin. Jamie was huddled against Rat, mumbling things about his mother dying. Rat, on the other hand, seemed just as worried that Jack was going to die. Everyone on board knew that Anamaria had Jack safely under her control, but they also knew her temper, and they could only imagine what she'd do to the Captain when she was in as much pain as she was in.  
  
Rat, after handing Jamie back his knife and sending him to the helm to practise steering the ship, went past the cabin to check on Jack. He didn't reach the door, though, before a string of curses emanated from behind the heavy wooden barrier. "If ye lay another hand on me, *Captain* Sparrow, I'll personally see t' it that ye get castrated, wi' a fishhook, hung on the bloody mast, an' left there fer the rest o' ye goddamned life!" Anamaria's words were cut off when she suddenly let out a scream, causing Rat to jump back several feet.  
  
Jack's response wouldn't have helped matters at all, "Well, that's what ye'd call hard t' do, seein' as ye've got ahold of me hand so bloody tightly that it's a wonder that it ain't broken!" Standing at the door, Rat heard the distinct sound of breaking glass, and wondered whose head the small vase (usually right next to the bed, glued, somehow, to the desk by Anamaria) had smashed over.  
  
"I don't mean like this ye bloody salt-infected landlubber! An' ye know what I mean, but if ye want me t' spell out everything in detail t' the entire bloody crew...." Rat didn't hear the end of her sentence, as it was muffled by something, most likely Jack's free hand being held over her mouth. "Youch! What was that for, woman?" asked Jack, and Rat laughed. He'd been right!  
  
He didn't stay for long after that, knowing that Jamie would be upset, even though he did have his knife with him, and returned to the helm. There, he found Jamie standing on top of a barrel, with two hands firmly on the top of the wheel. Behind him, Teo and Coto, two of the crew, had hold of the barrel so tightly it was a wonder it didn't break between them.  
  
Rat stopped behind them, and Teo whispered, "That kid's got betta bloody balance than 'is ol' man!" Coto nodded in agreement, and added, "Plus, 'e seem's t' know what 'e's doin' wi' the wheel as well." Rat laughed, causing Jamie to turn and look over his shoulder. It wasn't surprising to see the kid give a sudden half-grin before turning back to the wheel, an exact copy of what his father often did. "That kid's been watchin' the Cap'n too much," complained Teo with a grin. Rat nodded, "Aye, but that's t' be expected, what wi' 'is mother bein' out o' commission fer so long."  
  
Coto grinned, revealing three missing front teeth. "Sound's like the Cap'n is gonna be outa commission fer a while too!" Jamie heard what they were saying, but kept his attention firmly on controlling the wheel. He didn't know what exactly was happening to his mother, or his father for that matter, but he didn't care. They were in the Triangle, they couldn't die... but something still twisted inside to know that his mother was in pain.  
  
Jamie suddenly felt the barrel he was standing on tilt to the right, and he looked behind him, suddenly realising that everyone was crowded around the door. He slid of the barrel, grabbed the rope loop and, stretching as tall as he could, put it over one of the prongs of the wheel. He didn't want to appear too interested in what was happening, but he was still curious.  
  
He jumped back when the crew erupted into cheers, tripping on a coil of ropes and landing square on his backside. He looked up to see his father walk out of the door, wearing only his trousers and boots, a lot steadier than what seemed normal, holding what seemed to be his shirt bundled up.  
  
Most of the crew went completely ga-ga, everyone clambering to see the shirt. What was so bloody interesting about a shirt? Jamie wondered, grinning to himself about getting away with swearing, even though it was in his head.  
  
He climbed to his feet, noticing his father's hat on a splinter of mast that hadn't been removed since the storm (it was a convenient place for Jack's hat – why would anyone want to get rid of it?). It was just within his reach, and he snatched at it, moving so it fell directly onto his head.  
  
"Jamie-boy! Come meet Isabelle!" called Jack, looking directly at his son. Now this was comfusing – he'd heard his father talk about Isabella, the girl who'd saved him from Isha – and as far as he knew, that was the only Isabelle/a in the Triangle....  
  
Jack walked over with the bundled-up shirt, and looked down at his son. Without saying anything, Jamie climbed onto the barrel to get a closer look at the shirt everyone seemed so interested in. When he saw, he almost fell off the barrel. Inside the shirt was the smallest person he'd ever seen, and that included the dwarf on board.  
  
"She's... little," he managed after a long pause. Jack nodded, "Aye, that she is. She's your sister... savvy?" Jamie nodded – she was so tiny, and she looked even smaller compared to Jack. Isabelle looked around, and blew a bubble, of sorts, in Jamie's face. At that moment, he was hooked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jack had a small smile playing on his face, and it looked out of character. It wasn't something you *expected* to see on the face of an immortal pirate Captain. Will shook his head, "Isabelle was born in the Triangle; she knew the Triangle better than you knew the Black Pearl..." Jack cut in, "Because she was *part* of it... savvy?" Will nodded, "Aye... and that's the reason she had t' get back?"  
  
Jack shrugged, and walked to the helm. The splinter was still in it's place, and yet it had moved so many times.... "You're the one lookin' fer reason's.... I'm jus' tellin' the tale."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry! I've been suffering terrible mind-blanks when it comes to this story, and I've decided to put it on hold for the time being, just to clear my mind. That, and the fact that I've finally moved out into a flat (meaning I have to travel for fifteen minutes before I can get to a computer) means I probably won't be updating much in the next few weeks, but I promise I will try! 


End file.
